Nurse Angie
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Peggy gets sick and Angie is forced to take care of her.


Angie was awaken by Peggy. Peggy had been tossing and turning all night, complaining about feeling queasy. Finally, this morning she suddenly jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. She had made it halfway there when she hunched over and vomited all over the floor. Angie got out of bed and went over to her. "Are you okay English?"

"Yeah, that should be the last of-" Peggy retched again.

"Here, let me get some Pepto." Angie headed towards the door. She opened it to find herself face to face with Dottie.

"Hey Angie," said Dottie. "I thought I heard someone throwing up in Peggy's room. Why are you in her room?"

"Yeah, I heard that too and came over," said Angie. "I guess Peggy's sick."

"Oh that's too bad," said Dottie. "You know I have some Pepto she can-"

"No," said Angie. "I'm already getting her some."

"Oh well, if you need any help just call me," said Dottie.

"We will," said Angie.

"Get well soon." Dottie went back to her room.

Angie went to her room and got the Pepto. When she got back, she found Peggy trying to clean up her own vomit. "Let me do that."

"No, I've got it," said Peggy.

"Are you sure?" said Angie.

"Yes, I can handle-" Peggy vomited before she could even finish her sentence.

"Here, I'll clean this up." Angie took the rag out of Peggy's hand and got to work. "Go back to bed and get some rest."

Peggy reluctantly did what Angie told her to. She watched as Angie cleaned up her vomit. "I'm so sorry about all this."

"Don't mention it," said Angie. "It's not like you tried to throw up."

"True," said Peggy. "It's just...well it's just I don't usually get sick."

"We all get sick," said Angie. "Anyone who says differently is lying."

Peggy chuckled. "I guess I'm a liar then."

"I always figured you were hiding something," said Angie.

Peggy frowned. "I guess I wasn't allowed to be sick. My old roommate was bedridden and I had to take care of her."

"You're a saint English." Angie finished cleaning up the vomit. "Here, I'm going to go get breakfast. I'll try to bring something back for you. Something you can hold down."

"Thanks." Peggy went to kiss Angie's hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Angie. "Considering what I just did."

"Right," said Peggy.

* * *

When Angie got back from work, she went to check in on Peggy. When she had got back from breakfast, she'd found Peggy fast asleep. She'd left some food on her nightstand, for her to eat when she woke up. Angie went up to Peggy's apartment and heard retching sounds coming from inside. Angie opened the door and saw Peggy on the floor, her bed was covered in vomit.

"I tried to make it to the bathroom," said Peggy weakly. "I couldn't make it."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Angie. She looked at Peggy's nightstand to see that she hadn't touched any of her food. "Let's get you cleaned up. Do you need my help?"

"I can manage," said Peggy.

Peggy tried to get up, but couldn't. Angie went over, propped her up, and carried her to the bathroom. Angie grabbed a towel and put it under the sink to get it wet. "You've got something on your chin."

Peggy wiped it off with her arm. "Did I get it?"

"Well now it's on your arm," said Angie. "How about this? Why don't I draw you a bath and, while you're getting cleaning, I'll change your bed sheets."

"That's a capital idea," said Peggy.

"Glad to see you like it." Angie went over to the bath and adjusted the water until it was warm. She then turned to Peggy. "It's ready for you."

Peggy went to take off her clothes. "Aren't you going to change my bed sheets?"

"Yes," said Angie. "Just as soon as you get settled in your bath."

"Right." Peggy hesitated to take off her clothes.

"Are you shy?" said Angie. "Because there's not really much of you I haven't seen."

Peggy sighed and stripped down. "Happy now?"

"Yes." Angie kissed Peggy's neck and left the bathroom. She went to Peggy's bed and began to take off the sheets. This was a task that Angie felt was harder than it looked. Angie had thought she would just have to take off a few blankets. However, Peggy had somehow managed to get vomit not just on the blankets, but also the pillow and even on the mattress. Angie ended up having to call Mrs. Fry and asking her to get someone from the cleaning staff to help her out. Help came, but not without Mrs. Fry.

Mrs. Fry scowled at the bed. "Girls these days. They drink, stay out late, and do god knows what else, but they can't handle the consequences."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Peggy doesn't do that stuff."

"Oh really?" said Mrs. Fry. "And how do you know? Do you share a bed with her?"

Angie had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from saying something stupid. The cleaning staff ended up taking the entire mattress to be washed, leaving Peggy without a bed. Angie went to the bathroom to check on Peggy, who was still in the bath. "How are you doing?"

"Much better," said Peggy. "So did they change the sheets?"

"Sorta," said Angie. "The good news is there's no vomit on the bed, but you kinda don't have a place to sleep now."

"So what am I supposed to do?" said Peggy.

"Well you can always stay with a friend," said Angie.

"Right, I could do that," said Peggy. "Well the things is...well..."

"You don't seem to have a problem sharing a bed with me," said Angie.

"It's just I don't want to inconvenience you," said Peggy. "I mean do you expect to get a good night's sleep with me sleeping next to you?"

"Not really," said Angie. "But it's not much worse than what I've been doing for you all day. So what do you say?"

Peggy played with the water for a bit. "See you tonight then."

* * *

Peggy rested her head on Angie's pillow. She could feel Angie's fingers in her hair. Every so often she would pinch herself or bite the inside of her cheek. These were trick she had learned during the war, when staying awake was often a matter of life or death. Now Peggy dreaded going to sleep, but her eyes were heavy. As time went on, things began to blur together. Peggy caught herself drifting off and found it harder and harder to bite herself. Soon she was fast asleep.

Peggy found herself in her old apartment, more specifically the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and saw that she was wearing the dress she wore when she tried to interrogate Spider. A queasy feeling hit Peggy. She had been reliving this night over and over again in her dreams. Suddenly an invisible force began to push Peggy out of the bathroom. She was now standing in front of Colleen's bed. Despite her best efforts, Peggy moved closer and closer to the bed. She kept trying to bite herself, hoping that this might wake her. The feeling of queasiness became stronger and stronger. Soon her hand reached out to pull back the blankets. Peggy bit her cheek as hard as she could. Peggy jolted awake. She tasted blood in her mouth.

"Are you alright English?" Angie was awake. She put her arms around Peggy and caressed her. She kissed Peggy behind the ear. "How are you feeling?"

Peggy took a deep breath. The queasy feeling had gone now. "Yes, I'm doing much better."


End file.
